


Avalon

by CorporalLevi_is



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, will probably get bloody but not at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalLevi_is/pseuds/CorporalLevi_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's one of the top assassin's in Sina, he takes his time with the kill, enjoys watching the life drain from his targets eyes.<br/>But all of this is meaningless now, he rushes through his jobs because his favourite part of the night now is when his driver comes to pick him up. And Eren's a pretty good driver too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalon

There are heavy rumours in the assassination world but nothing compares to the rumours surrounding Survey Corps craziest hitman: Rogue - this I can say with all honesty because I've been in this business for about twelve years and I've never heard such gossip. It's not that Rogue has the highest kill count or the top skills in the company but nasty things are said about him, no one knows who they are or what they look like, not even the people they've killed. Rogue's secret goes even beyond my commander, Mike Zachary's, and sits right at the top with only Erwin Smith and Darius Zackly.

It's said they're not completely human, a half-robot killing machine, they have no gender and never age, and when you look them in the eyes you'll feel a burning in your own sockets but you can't even muster up the strength to look away so you just stare and stare until your eyeballs completely burn out of your head and you're left screaming in agony. A cadet in the Brigade branch has told stories about a friend of a friend who met Rogue and just barely got out of there alive, he had run into him in a small part of the city, he knew it was Rogue because he got caught in the rumoured glare, luckily for him someone bumped into him and he fell out of the line of sight. This cadet goes on to say that her friends friend still has nightmares of what he saw in those eyes, yellow like a snake, so vast it filled his mouth with the taste of lead.

I, of course, have a job to do and can't be bothered with rumours such as these, I mean there are even rumours surrounding yours truly - well mine might actually be accurate - but you can't take everything at face value. My grandmother used to say "believe half of what you see and nothing of what you hear," so according to my calculations, Rogue doesn't even exist.

In this world I live in we are free to do as we please, the men and women of Regimen choose to have steady income and respectively work under a specified branch related to their work ethic and location. Zackly is the director and creator of Regimen, he has a few underlings up there with him but they aren't anything special, probably lower than I at the moment. The first three branches breaking off of Regimen are the Corps, with Erwin Smith as commander, the Brigade, with Nile Dok as commander, and the Garrison, with Dot Pixies in charge. Now even after that are some smaller branches, I'm specifically in the Corps under Mike so I don't know too much about our lower branches, let alone the branches under the Garrison and the Brigade.

As a higher up officer I get the pick of the litter, but not today. Today I'm on a job that would've suited tween Levi, about that time I did jobs like  _this_ all the time, but not anymore. Smith asked me personally though, said this was a big shot and I'm the only one who can get close enough to him.

I looked over myself one more time in the bathroom mirror, adjusting my thigh high stockings and letting the band snap against my skin. Reaching down into my panties - black lace always looks good against my skin - and grabbing at my penis to better tuck it up and under, "it's for the job, it's for the job," I grumble quietly to myself.

Biting out a light grunt while trying to get comfortable, a voice flits through the cracks in the door, "everything okay in there, baby?"

Puffing up my wig, adjusting my bra a last time, and popping my lips to smooth out my lipstick, I exit the bathroom instead and giving  a response to the man waiting on the other side.

"well, well, I really lucked out tonight," the mans voice was tainted with lust, he had settled back into the couch next to the window overlooking all of Sina. I walked over, making sure to sway my hips, moving slowly to put on a nice show. I climbed onto the large mans lap, trapped him between my legs, and put my left hand on the nape of his neck. Gotta stay conscious of the extra pieces in my panties, I made sure to hold myself up with my legs, keeping a couple centimetres between the two of us.

The bigger man moved in now, pushing his lips against mine, with his hands on my hips he wasted no time in moving to my neck. He was gentle, only sucking lightly, no teeth, only lips, how boring. His hands moved up to tug at my hair, ah be careful there big boy. Before I could pull back the man pulled the wig off my head, so much for good reflexes.

"What the-"

"Well it wouldn't be fun without a few surprises, right?" To make up for my first blunder I pulled out a blade from the tip of my high heel and left a clean read streak across the mans neck. Pulling the netting off my head and stepping back off the mans lap I fell back into the love seat across from him. "And I thought we could keep going for a bit longer too, you're quite attractive, Mr. Dennis Eibringer," I could't help adding, "and who the fuck would believe your name was actually Boris, asshole. What kind of name is that?'

"Eibringer's eyes were wide, hands grasping at his throat, what a sight, always a good one. This is my favourite part, they always try so hard to do something anything but to no avail, the blood continues to pour out and it's just so beautiful, never mind the mess, you can clean up a mess, but how often do you get to make a mess and with other peoples blood too! I pulled off my heels and dumped them along with the wife into the duffle bag I shoved under the seat last night when Eibringer had checked in and went out.

He choked for any hope of air, ah, this is about it now, "go ahead, take that last breath," I gave him my sweetest smile, the one I gave him when I convinced him to bring me up to his room for the night. Eibringer's hands went slack and a content sigh slipped past my lips.

I pulled a black jumper over my head and adjusting my junk, no need to stay all tangled up down there, I headed to the balcony with my belongings, taking in the sight of Sina I climbed up and over the railings and let myself fall. It's always so refreshing, like washing away the last two weeks and this job completely, it's quiet on the way down and a part of me always says  _don't bother with catching yourself, just keep falling,_ but I can't die, at least not today anyway.

After passing seven floors I let my right arm hand above my head and shoot off my grappling hook to the balcony I pass by - but don't be confused, this isn't a James Bond film. It catches and slowly lowers me the rest of the fifteen floors, my feet touch down on cold pavement, the hook falls back into place and as I tuck it away in my bag a black Audi pulls up two inches away from running over my toes. I can climb without hesitation because Hange's been driving this thing for at least a year now and she always try to run me over when I get stuck with her as my pick up.

"Oh, nice undies, Levi," she sequels as I climb in.

"And I was having such a nice evening."

"Yes, you are truly glowing, you sick fuck."

"Shut it, where's Mike tonight, who let you behind the wheel after dark?"

Her heavy laugh pounded at my eardrum, "oh, Levi," she was speaking through her laugh, I hate when she does this, "you know you love working with me."

"Don't ignore the question."

"Eh? Oh, Mike's actually been sent off for the next month to work under Pixies, don't ask me why, and even though I'm suuuuuper busy these days I offered to substitute for the night because I wanted to show off."

"What the hell do you have to show off," I have to work so hard around her to keep a straight face that it starts to hurt after a while. I should get botox.

More of that awful hearty laugh, "check it out!" She let her foot fall heavy on the pedal sending us into an uncomfortable speed, Jesus Christ, I'm going to die, and with Hange of all people. I mean I can go fast, but not with this mess of a human being. "I put in twin engines, baby!" Her manic laughter continued making me dizzy.

I might've been screaming but who knows, we finally arrived at Corps head quarters, I climbed out of that car so fast and marched straight to Erwin's office without so much as a thanks for picking me up.

Sliding the glass door so hard it slammed, "she is not allowed to pick me up anymore," Erwin looked up at me with his stupid calm face, "she's trying to kill me! Is that it? Is there a hit out for me and you just though, 'hey what's the most ridiculous and degrading way we could kill off Levi?' is that what you were thinking."

Erwin pulled his desk phone away from his ear and covered the mouth piece, "one second Levi," he pulled it back to his lips and continued his conversation. Bastard better be ending it, I tapped my foot loudly so he'd get the idea, "okay, thank you Arlert, I'll send you over the information so you can set things up with Jaeger," with that he closed the phone and turned to me once more.

"If Mike is going to be gone for the month, that's fine, I'll survive, but I'll drive my damn self, I do not need her coming to get me."

Erwin continued to stare at me now, "ah, is it my turn," he flashed me his stupid white smile, "well, it's good to see you Levi, how'd your job go? Good? good. Regarding your pick up arrangements I just got off a call with the commanding officer of the 104th Squad."

"The 104th?"

"Yes, you've heard of them, you just didn't know the name. Everyone's been talking about them, I hear," his voice was a little too  _nudge nudge_ if you know what I mean, "you've definitely heard things about this squad, they have the female assassin, only twenty years old and well above the skill level of some of our elites - probably as good as you even. Besides her theres Arlert who I was just talking to, he's 19 years old and managed to make his leader step down giving him the opportunity to take over the commanding spot. Besides these three golden cases the rest of the team is pretty well versed, with two specialty classes and one other driver."

"Wait, wait, you said 'three golden cases' but you only mentioned two people," under my breath I added, "who I doubt are on my level, don't fucking joke, baldy."

"Ah, well, yes, that would be Jaeger, - and I'm not bald, - you'll...meet him. He's going to be your driver for the time Mike spends with the Garrison. Sorry, I know you like to get to know your drivers before hand but there is no case file on Jaeger and you won't get to see him until he picks you up on your next job."

"Why doesn't he have a case-"

"Anyway, here's your next job," he handed over a manilla envelope and when I didn't opened it, when I didn't even look at it, he asked, "or would you rather do another job like tonight? Did it feel nostalgic?"

"Tch, fuck off," I walked out of the room while tearing off the top of the envelope, I could feel his smile boring into my back. He can be a real dick.

104th huh, I have heard things about three young cadets who sound like at least those first two Erwin mentioned. They're the newest graduates as of seven months ago and they've already moved up two pegs of necessity and reliability. So this Arlert kicked out his commanding officer eh, he's definitely the next Erwin Smith, gotta watch out for him. Regimen has two schools to graduate from, one is operations which is for the field agents and one is science and technologies, Arlert must've come from there, only the smart kids come out of there.

I don't know much of this Jaeger kid but before my job in two weeks I will find out more about him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving it a go! There's more to come, I hope you enjoy it! Leave comments and such.


End file.
